The Secret Identity of Mikan Sakura
by JustFlyAKite
Summary: ON HIATUS! Sequel of True Friends. Mikan got tired of her Hollywood life and decided to disguise herself and go to another country to be normal teenager. Uh-oh. What will happen next? RxR!
1. Prologue

**Enjoy! Rate and review please! Thank you! This is the sequel of my the other story called "True Friends". **

**WARNING:Before I can postChapter 1, you have to read the fanfic called "True Friends"!Oh and some characters might be OOC.**

**If you're willing to read this story, read "True Friends" first, mmk? Thank you.**

**Oh, and by the way, they DON'T have alices here. Just ordinary people without powers and all that stuffs. So yea, ugh.. I guess that's it. Enjoy this fanfic and rate and reviews please! Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice and the song lyrics in further chapters!

* * *

**Summary: **This is the sequel of the oneshot story of True Friends. DO NOT read if you haven't read that story, mmk? Mikan Sakura is now the top 2 celebrity star all over America following by Sakura Nezumi. She got tired of her Hollywood life and decided to disguise herself and go to another country to go to a normal school. But what school? Uh-oh. After transferring to THAT school, she somehow remembers that she used to have a penpal at the country where she now lives in. Will she ever find her pen pal? Or will it be just a coincidence? Coming soon!

* * *

**--Meet the characters--  
**_written by: Kristine0926 a.k.a AngelsKiss03_

**Name: **Mikan Sakura  
**Age: **13 ½  
**Hobbies: **Singing, hanging out w/friends, shopping, playing sports, pop music and calm music  
**Personality: **happy-go-lucky, friendly, outgoing, kind and caring  
**Current position: **Top 2 celebrity all over America  
**More info.: **She was just a regular girl like anybody in the previous story. Here in the sequel, she became the top 2 celebrity all over America following by Sakrua Nezumi. She had a penpal in Tokyo Japan in the other story but got seperated from her because.. you know.

**Name: **Hikaru Kazama - MIKAN IN DISGUISE!  
**Age: **13 ½  
**Hobbies: **Singing, hanging out w/friends, shopping, playing sports, pop music and calm music  
**Personality: **happy-go-lucky, idiotic, dense, friendly, outgoing, kind and caring  
**Current position: **A nerdy nerd in Chiben Gakuen Jr. High but somehow managed to be the most popular girl there  
**More info.: **Three words, she is MIKAN IN DISGUISE!  
**Fake life story:** She lives in England. Went to Japan to to visit her parents. She has a good british accent so people won't recognize that she's Mikan Sakura PERIOD!

**Name: **Hotaru Imai  
**Age: **13 ½  
**Hobbies: **Inventing weird things, shooting idiots, reading books, studying  
**Personality: **1st Cold-hearted in school PERIOD!  
**Current position: **Smartest kid in Tokyo Japan and coldest person in school  
**More info.: **She was Mikan Sakura's pen pal on the previous story. Here in the sequel, she knew that IT was her in disguise but never told her that she knew it from the beginning.. She's planning on telling it SOON. At first, she didn't know that it was her but yeah.. They got seperated at the previous story because.. you know.

**Name: **Natsume Hyuuga  
**Age: **14  
**Hobbies: **Ignoring fan girls, playing the guitar, reading manga books, sleeping or skipping class  
**Personality: **Anti-social, cold-hearted but sometimes caring, quiet  
**Current position: **Hottest boy and 2nd cold-hearted in school

**Name: **Tsubasa Sakura  
**Age: **16  
**Hobbies: **Acting cool, annoying his siblings, looking at the mirror, playing guitar  
**Personality: **OVERprotective, silly, annoying  
**Current position: **Mikan Sakura's overprotective guardian nii-chan  
**More info.: **Hint hint: he's the over-protective nii-chan of Mikan.

**Name: **Ruka Nogi  
**Age: **14  
**Hobbies: **Petting and taking care of animals, helping others  
**Personality: **Kind, caring, shy, friendly, quiet  
**Current position: **Second hottest boy in school

**Name: **Youichi Sakura  
**Age: **10  
**Hobbies: **Sneaking in her sister's room and playing on her bed, listening to Mikan's phone conversations, ignoring girls that likes him  
**Personality: **Happy, outgoing, sneaky, wants to be an Ambercrombie & Fitch model when he grows up  
**Current position: **Mikan Sakura's little kawaii younger brother

**Name: **Haruhi Sakura  
**Age: **40  
**Hobbies:** Taking care of her sons/daughter, managing her daughter's celebrity popularity.  
**Personality:** Cranky, outgoing, caring, funny  
**Current position: **Mikan's manager and her mother

**Name: **Kazune Sakura  
**Age: **41  
**Hobbies:** Taking care of her sons/daughter, managing his daughter's celebrity popularity and composing songs for Mikan to sing; playing the guitar  
**Personality:** Funny and caring  
**Current position: **Mikan's dad

* * *

**Yey! So it's interesting right? Hehe. Rate and review if I should continue doing this sequel! KYAA!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Final Decision!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hello, people! I have a new fanfic here!! Hopefully it won't be too dreadful. :) This story is entitled "The Secret Identity of Mikan Sakura". Oh by the way, this is the sequel of "True Friends", mmk? Hope you like it!! If you're willing to read this story, read "True Friends" first, mmk? Thank you. Oh, aand they **DON'T **have alices here. Just ordinary people without powers and all that stuffs. So yea, ugh.. I guess that's it. Enjoy this fanfic and rate and reviews please! Thanks :)Enjoy! Thank you!

**WARNING:** _Do NOT read if you haven't read the story "True Friends"! Oh and some characters might be OOC._

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice and the song lyrics in further chapters! _

**NOTE: **Song requests or suggestions are appreciated!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **Youichiix33 for being the first one to review! Please enjoy the story!

* * *

**Summary:** This is the sequel of the oneshot story of True Friends. DO NOT read if you haven't read that story, mmk? Mikan Sakura is now the top 2 celebrity star all over America following by Sakura Nezumi. She got tired of her Hollywood life and decided to disguise herself and go to another country to go to a normal school. But what school? Uh-oh. After transferring to THAT school, she somehow remembers that she used to have a penpal at the country where she now lives in. Will she ever find her pen pal? Or will it be just a coincidence? Read and find out! 

* * *

**The Secret Identity of Mikan Sakura - Chapter 1  
**_written by: Kristine0926_

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

Movies stars, celebrities and famous people don't always get along. It's true! You can't believe everything you hear during interviews on _Access Hollywood_. When a star is asked about her costar, she'll gush about how the two are best buds who go to the Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf every Saturday morning after Ashtanga yoga for a fat-free vanilla Ice Blended. The truth is they probably haven't seen each other outside work in six months. Celebrities will say anything for good publicity.

How do I know? You've probably already guessed. I'm one of _them_. One of _Teen People_'s "25 Hottest Stars Under 25." Number six on _Entertainment Weekly_'s "It List." And, unfortunately , I'm as guilty as anyone of the secret I just shared.

**0-----------------0**

Of course I've lied before. I mean, who hasn't? But they were small lies. White lies. Lies that wouldn't hurt anyone, and that no one even really _knew_ were lies. Like when I told my friend Samantha last last last year at the third-grade dance that no one could see her underwear through her dress, even though everyone totally could, especially when the revolving lights passed over where we were standing. 

Anyways, now, I'm a seventh-grader. I don't think I'll lie anymore.. Well, it's just a maybe. As I was saying I'm as guilty as anyone of the secret I just shared. I mean who wou-..

**End of Mikan's P.O.V.**

"Miiiiiiikkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaannnn!" a 16 year old boy just shouted, interrupting her little brunette sister's explanation dream.

As soon as the celebrity brunette heard that, she shouted back, "Moouuu! Nii-chan! Be quiet!". She then covered her body with the bed blanket again.

The 16 year old boy, Tsubasa Sakura _(Mikan's big brother)_,entered his little sister's room and dragged her down to the floor next her bed.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! Gawd, nii-chan! You didn't have to go to my room! Aaaaaaah! What're you doing in here!" the brunette shouted as she covered her body with the bed blanket. After all, she was just wearing undies and a thin breezy tank top, which is that you can see her undergarments a.k.a bras. **o.O**

"Don't make me laugh!" Tsubasa said as he rubbed the top of Mikan's head. "It's not like I'm going to see anything on you."

Mikan blushed. How dare him! To say that he is not going to see anything on her? She's now 13 and a half! **(A/N: Oh-kay?) **She then grabbed a soft yet large pillow and started hitting her big brother. "Get out of here, you stupid pervert!"

"Oh-kay, oh-kay!" Tsubasa shouted as he was trying to block Mikan's hits but couldn't.

Finally, her big brother was gone.. She felt relief deep inside.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

Stupid big brother! Why can't I have a little privacy.. Hmm.. Oh NO! I'm late for the interview!

I quickly race into my bathroom to brush my teeth with my Han Solo toothbrush.

After several minutes, I spit out the toothpaste and dash over to my walk-in closet to find something to wear. I'm totally a jeans-and-t-shirt kind of girl when I'm not working, but since today is a business thing, I settle on my vintage tweed blazer and green suede size 9 Pumas. I think they make my feet look smaller. Which is a good thing since my younger brother Youichi calls me "Bigfoot".

I ushered myself out of the bedroom door and down the spiral stair case, into our family room. 

"Don't blame me," Nii-chan mutters. "Mom is your manager. She's the one who sets your schedule." Nii-chan opens his mouth to say something else, but stops. Mom entered the room in her tennis whites and a blue PB&J Couture hoodie.

"Sweetie, you're up. I was just going to wake you," she says, giving me a quick peck on the cheek. Mom's birth certificate says she's forty, but looking at her, you wouldn't think she's a day over thirty-five. She sometimes gets mistaken for my older sister. She loves when that happens.

"Not when Nii-chan didn't woke me up!" I said looking at my big brother with a death glare. He was now listening to music while looking at himself in the mirror.

"I was thinking," my mom beings, towering over me. She grabs a clump of my naturally brunette hair.

"When Paul does your hair today, tell him not to pull it back," she says, eyeing that strands closely.

"I also want you to promise me that you'll at least try on some couture stuff," mom continued. "It makes you look more grown up and sophisticated. That's how you get the older roles, sweetie. Look older."

"I'm thirteen and a half, mom." I said as I untangle myself from her and make my way into our spacious kitchen.

* * *

A few hours later..

Big stars get a lot of free stuff. Small stars get zippo. Okay, maybe they get a small discount or a free handbag now and then, but not often. This secret has no logic, I know. Once you can afford things, free stuff starts showing up at your publicist's office on a daily basis. Anyways, let's go on to the interviews:

"What's your favorite thing to wear on your day off?" one reporter asked me as she put her mike thingamajig close to me.

"My Princess Leia t-shirt with cut-off green sweatpants. I find green soothing." I replied in a very energetic voice to make them NOT notice that I was bored.. Bored to death that is.

Q: "What did you spend your first paycheck on?" another reported asked.

A: "When I was seven, I bought a massive trampoline for our backyard."

Q: "How much is your current handbag?"

A: "I splurged on thousand-dollar cream canvas and green leather Prada bowler bags for my friend and me -- but I had to ask my mom's permission first."

..and so on.

After a few hours, by eleven-thirty we've hit every department in the store. For the final shot, a celebrity guy gets the group of girl following us to pose for a picture of me "leaving" with dozens of _Fred Segal_ bags. Most of the bags were actually mine since my mom kept trying to give me anything I said was cute, including a pair of funky banana-yellow pumps.

Once I've signed autographs and posed for pictures, I finally finish my interview. Phew! I felt relief deep inside me.

The following day..

My co-star, Yuki, is waiting on our usually rickety wooden booth in the back of _A Slice of Heaven_ when my guardian and I arrive at 4:15. As we weave through the crowded tables, I pull my Dodgers cap down low so that no one recognizes me. Not that I don't stick out like a sore thumb with an intimidating dude trailing me everywhere I go. My co-star sees us coming and taps her watch.

"Sorry." I cringe as I slide into the booth. "Big bro and I got stuck on Robertson."

"Autographs?" my co-star asks knowingly.

"Camera guys," Nii-chan explains throughout a mouthful of pepperoni. Hey, how'd you get that? "They were like a swarm of wasps."

"It's no wonder. You're big news this week, Mikan," my co-star, Yuki, offers, her long-lashed brown eyes sparkling. "You've been spotted all over town crying over losing Sora Nezumi over Azumi Nadeshiko." She grabs my worn hat and yanks it up to examine my annoyed expression. "I don't see any tears though." She laughs, her curly dark brown hair swinging.

"Cute," I commented sarcastically. "Very cute. Can we order something? I'm starving."

"Sorry. I couldn't resist. Dad had the new Hollywood Nation in the bathroom." I continued.

"Did you use it as a toilet paper?" Nii-chan takes another large bite oozing with cheese.

"I'll have to try that." Yuki grins, then spies something behind us and whistles loudly. "Now that's what I call service!"

* * *

Several weeks later..

"I'm sure we can come up with a killer disguise!" I look at her hopefully. "You could help me!"

"You're delusional." Yuki shakes her head.

"You're missing the point!" I said as I slide a pizza pan out of the way and grab Yuki by both arms, trying to shake the stubbornness out of her.

"What? That you're committing career suicide?" Yuki frowns. "Besides, your parents said you have to shoot a movie this summer."

"I don't want to act this summer," I remind her, trying not to whine. "I want some time to think. School would be that real break I need from Azumi and Hollywood. I need this, Yuki. The press tour won't bother me so much if I have school as a distraction. And then when school is over, and my press stuff is done, I would be refreshed for the new season of FA. Maybe Azumi wouldn't get me so much if I didn't have to deal with her for a while."

She rubs her temples. I think I'm giving her a migraine.

"Yuki?" I say quietly. "Say something."

"Ugh... FINE." She slams her hands down on the table, almost toppling my soda. "I think you're crazy but I'll help you."

I jump up and give her a huge hug, practically knocking her over. We both started laughing wildly, causing the people at the booths around us to stare.

"Besides," I hear a muffled voice as I squeeze her tightly, "I'm the least of your problems. You've got to break the news to your parents first."

Oh yeah. I forgot about that part. I let go of my bestfriend, Yuki, and nervously start biting my lower lip.

"You can do it." Yuki changes her tune. "You've just got to find the right time and place to tell them."

"You mean somewhere public where they can't kill me," I commented wryly.

**(A/N: LOL.)**

"You know where you have to tell them then." She grins. "At your premiere."

I look at her like she's crazy, but then I quickly realize she's right. The premiere party will be loud, so reporters won't overhear us talking, and we'll be around people so my parents can't cause a big scene. I stare at Yuki with awe, "You're brilliant, do you know that?"

"I can't believe it took you so long to realize that yourself." She slides over the garlic knot basket. "Now take a knot to celebrate your first step towards independence."

I grab the garlic-y dough out of the greasy basket and happily take a huge bite. For once, I don't worry about what mom would think.

After pizza, I call mom and tell her I'm sleeping over at Yuki's house. I am so excited that I want to get right to work on my "major downgrade," as Yuki is referring to my makeunder. So far we've decided three things. I jot them down on my Sidekick.

**(A/N: Hint hint: Sidekick, LOL. It's not the word 'sidekick' for heroes or anything in common.. If you don't know what a Sidekick is. I'll tell you know.. It's a T-mobile phone called T-Mobile Sidekick 3™, mmk? Search it on google if you want to know what it looks like.)**

_Saturday 2/21  
NOTES TO SELF ABOUT DISGUISE:  
1. Rubber masks rock (Perfect example: Robin Williams in Mrs. Doubtfire. Sadly, they won't work for me. All that latex and glue would be horribly uncomfortable, not to mention too hard to rip off if I had to outrun the paparazzi.  
2. New threads and a big hat are not good disguise. What I really need is a good wig, colored contact lenses, and a cool accent.  
3. There is no way mom and dad will let me go to school solo, so I guess my guardian brother could go with me. _

* * *

At the premiere..

"Mikan, look over here," one cameraman yells.

"Give us a big smile, Mikan." another calls out.

"Hey, Mikan, where's Sora?" someone hollers, trying to drown out the dozen other paparazzo screaming for me to turn one way, then the other.

After the premiere..

"Take deep breaths." Yuki puts a firm hand on my shoulder as we're ushered inside the after-party. I exhale slowly. Okay, I think I'm ready to do this..

Actually, I lied. I want to throw up!

"Mom, dad, Now's the perfect time to talk." I said as I looked around to see if there's anymore people left.

After three minutes..

"Sweetie, you're just tired." mom said. "You don't need to change your hiatus plans. We have you a week off before your press starts. That's plenty of time!"

"It's not that, mom." I look her in the eye. I pause and glance at Nii-chan and dad. "I need some time to do what I want to do this hiatus; otherwise I'll get burnt out"

"You're not getting burnt out." Nii-chan cuts me off. "Are you?"

"I will be if you keep pushing me like this." I'm surprised at the confident sound on my own voice. I glanced at Yuki. She nods her red head for me to keep going. "You guys can't decide everything for me. This is my career and I think the best thing for it right now, will all this tabloid garbage and stuff with Azumi, is to take a breather."

"A breather is the code for retirement!" Mom gasps, clutching her chest. "You're not thinking or retiring, are you?"

"I'm not retiring," I say firmly. "I'm just taking two months off to.." Nii-chan chokes on his Scotch and coughs explosively.

"Go to school," I finish.

Everyone is quiet. Glasses clink as a waiter brings over a tray with Mikan Colas. Mom grabs the Russian military officer's arm. "I'll have a sour apple martini. Make that two."

Dad blinks, "School? But.. you study already. You have a tutor."

"No, dad, I mean a _real_ school." I corrected him. "With classrooms and other kids. Not Sakurano-sensei and me perched in my dressing room summarizing evolution. I want a chance to be an ordinary teenager. I want to see what it's like to have homeroom, school dances, and gym class."

"And what are you going to do?" Nii-chan snorts. "Just walk into the school and say, 'Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura, I'd like to enroll here for a few months?'"

Mom moans.

"That's right." Dad bellows. "You'd be too much of a distraction to the other students, Mikan, sweetie."

"Shh!" Yuki hisses, glancing around suspiciously.

"I already thought about that." I squeeze Yuki's hand for support. "That's why I'm not enrolling as myself."

"Mikan, don't be silly." Mom hesitated. "Just because you change your name, it doesn't mean people won't recognize you."

"Don't even say it! Don't even think it!" Maika shouted crazily. She seems to have forgotten where we are. And Maika never forgets that she's at an exclusive Hollywood party. "If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, it's suicide!"

I ignored her for the first time ever. "Everyone: I'm going to go to school in disguise."

"What? What's she talking about?" Our dad asked nii-chan.

"Beats me," Nii-chan mutters, and reaches for a mini fillet Mignon and crispy bread.

My mom narrows her sparkling eyes at Maika and Yuki. "Did you two put her up to this?"

We talked for 15 minutes and finally, my parents agreed.

"But if you get the audition and the movie, you leave school. Got it?" Mom ordered.

I can't believe it.. It's _really_ happening! I turn to Yuki.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" I whispered.

"Nothing, it's Saturday," she whispered back. "Why?"

"We're going shopping." I can't stop smiling. "I need a whole new wardrobe for my new school!"

**--End of Chapter 1-- **

* * *

**NOTES:**

So.. What do you guys think about it? Rate and review please:)

Oh my gawd! Natsume and the gang won't be on the next chapter which is chapter 2 but will be on chapter 3!!

Thanks for the people who is reviewing. Thank you very much! I'll try to update as soon as possible, mmk?

Oh, and have a wonderful spring break or for those who are in the Philippines, have a wonderful summer!

Oh oh, and for the graduating people, good luck! Too bad I ain't going to graduate into highschool YET unlike my friends back in the Philippines. Sigh. Anyways, rate and reviews please!

Song requests or suggestions by any artists are appreciated! Just say the title and the artist/band, mmk? Arigatou gozaimasu!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX CHAPTER EXTRAS**

**Mikan: **Yeeeeeyyyy!

**Kristine: **I'm glad your happy.

**Hotaru: **Oi, who is that idiot-looking face, over there? She looks familiar.

**Kristine: **You talkin' to me? LOL. _(Oops! Gotta do this fast! I won't let Hotaru notice that she IS her old bestfriend.!!)_

**Hotaru: **_(Death glaring at the suspicious author..)_

**Kristine: **Anyways, next chapter..

**All:** "It's Makeover Time!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX END OF CHAPTER EXTRAS**

**Don't forget to rate and review!!**

**ATTN: **No flames please. I hate them and yeah, whateva. Just read the 'flames' section on my profile! :)


	3. Chapter 2: Makeover or A Family Reunion?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hello there. Good to see you, again. Thanks for coming! Come back soon. :)

**WARNING:** _Do NOT read if you haven't read the story "True Friends"! Oh and some characters might be OOC._

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice and the song lyrics in further chapters! _

**NOTE:** Song requests or suggestions are appreciated!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:** Youichiix33, Irumi Kanzaki, zelrilnise!

**

* * *

**

**The Secret Identity of Mikan Sakura - Chapter 2  
**_written by: Kristine0926_

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

"Neeh?" I mumble into my sparkly pink cordless phone that was buried under my comforter.

"MIKAN? ARE YOU AWAKE YET?" Samantha shouted directly in my ear by the phone.

I turn over and look at my alarm clock. It's 9:15 AM in the morning.

"Um, yeah, I guess." I said as I was rubbing my chocolate brown orbs.

"GOOD, BECAUSE I JUST SPOKE TO YOUR NEW SCHOOL." Samantha shouted.

"Samantha, why are you yelling?" I asked her, still half asleep as I get up into a sitting-like position on my bed.

"I'M GOING THROUGH COLD WATER CANYON. THE PHONE IS BREAKING UP." Samantha shouted once again.

"Oh." I yawned. "Did you just spoke to Chiben Gakuen?"

"YES. MR. NARUMI IS THE NAME OF YOUR HOMEROOM TEACHER. YOUR MOM WANTED ME TO CALL AND EXPLAIN THE SITUATION YOU START NEXT MONDAY AND ...HEY!" I heard Samantha's car horn beep like mad.

"THIS ISN'T SENIOR CITIZEN DAY! SPEED IT UP!" Samantha yelled. She's kind of scary, sometimes.

"SAMANTHA!" I shouted into the phone, trying to get her attention. "Did you just say I start next week?" I can feel my stomach start to ache immediately. I don't have anything ready yet. No disguise. No clothes. No fake life story. "NEXT WEEK?"

"YEAH. NEXT WEEK. NO TIME TO WASTE, MIKAN." Samantha shouted once again. I think I'm going to be deaf before I can disguise myself into my new school. Sigh.

After that, the phone was cut off. I heard the dial tone. I lie down again and pull the soft down comforter over my head. Just as I close my eyes, the door creaks open.

"Mikan, GET UP!"

It was Yuki. She pulls my warm down blanket off me.

"Hey," I said as I was yawning. "What are you doing here??"

"What am I dong here? What are you doing in bed! We have TONS of work to do!" Yuki sits down next to me, bouncing on the mattress. "You said you wanted to go shopping."

"Yeah. But, _Fred Segal_ doesn't open till eleven." I gripe.

"_Fred Segal_? You aren't wearing anything from _Fred Segal_!" Yuki corrects me, jumping up. "Samantha is out at _Discount World_ right now picking some clothes up."

"_Discount World_?" I said as I bite my lip. "I didn't know _Discount World_ sells... clothes."

"Yeah, apparently so." Yuki rummages for my robe in my still-packed luggage. She finds it and pulls it out. "Here, throw this on. Everyone is waiting downstairs. We're going to create the new you."

Wow, for people who wanted no part of my idea, they sure got on board quickly. I put on the green robe and slide into my fuzzy slippers. I can't help smiling. I was smiling crazy. Like one more inch, my lips would crack. **o.O**

"What are you grinning at?" Yuki asked.

"Oh.. Nothing.." I said, still smiling like crazy.

Downstairs...

"You. Nii-chan, Youichi? Mom. You're.. all.. so.."

"So...?"

"Supportive," I said. "I guess I'm just surprised."

"We don't want you to fall on your face." Nii-chan teased, bluntly.

"Well, ugh, thanks? I think." I said wryly.

As we walked towards the family room, I heard the commotion already. Dad's loud voice can be heard over everyone.

"NO... NO GOOD.. NOPE UGH... TOO PAMELA ANDERSON."

Yuki and I walked into the kitchen and saw a woman holding up several wigs. Dad and my mom are standing on the other side of the glass table nixing them one by one. Wigs, clothes, makeup, and hair supplies clutter the tile floor and marble kitchen island. The group sees me standing there and looked up.

"Hi, sweetie." Dad chirps. He looked at his watch. "Wow, you really slept late this morning."

"It's nine-thirty." I protest.

"We've been down here an hour early."

I look at Yuki. She rolls her eyes and yawns without covering her mouth. **Eeek.** That's when I notice Yuki is still in her comfy white drawstring karate pants. She only wears those to class or beds.

"Your mom called us all night." the woman, who is holding up several wigs, explains. She looks amused. Her round silver eyes were twinkling. "She told me about your _emergency_."

"Well, it certainly is an emergency, isn't it, sweetie?" Mom said as she grabbed my arm and leads me towards the stool by Paul. Oh by they way, Paul is my hair make-up artist. He's wearing a pink PB&J Courture sweat suit and looks a little flushed. "We don't want you to make a fool of yourself next week so I decided that I should help." Paul added.

"Mom, everything is going to be fine. I promise." I said.

"Right, right, right. Did you talk to Samantha?" she asks, still clutching her arm.

"Yes."

"She told you about the homeroom teacher?"

"Yes."

"What about.."

"Um, Mrs. Sakura, why don't we show Mikan what we have for her to try on?" Yuki suggested gently.

"Oh right! Paul? Dad? Tsubasa?" Mom says distractedly. "Want to get Mikan started? Oh, and Youichi, you can just go upstairs and get the new _Ambercrombie & Fitch _clothes I bought for you."

**(A/N: Did you read the prologue? Cuz if you didn't, you won't understand why Youichi wants those clothes. xP)**

Youichi, my little cute brother, ran upstairs with a big grin on his face. He's sooo cute!

Paul slides a wrought-iron stool over as I take a sit.

"Let me just say that despite the fact that I'm up early on my first day off in two weeks, I think this is a fabulous idea." Paul coos, as he brushes out my frizzy hair.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yes, because now we finally get to have fun with you." Paul twirls my stool around. "No more dullsville. Tsubasa, grab the wigs."

Onii-chan rolled his eyes. He brought an overflowing box of rainbow-colored wigs over while listening to lound music on his iPod. I don't know how he heard what Paul just asked him to do. I can even hear the music in his earphones.

"We already started to go through them, sweetie." Dad told me. "We need something that won't stick out like a sore thumb." Dad holds up a pile of pink wigs perfect for a drag queen. "These, for example, won't do."

"What length do you want, Mikan?" Mom asked.

"I don't know." I twirl a strand of my waist-length brunette colored hair around my finger. "Same as now?" What do you think, mom? Redhead or blond?"

"Blond, sweetie. Redheads are passing phrase. You can also be teased. Maybe calling you a pumpkin head." Mom grabs a long waist-blond wig with huge curls at the bottom. "Look how pretty this is."

"Very nice." Paul nods approvingly.

"Too adult." I argue.

"What about this one?" Dad holds up a butt-length blond wig with some brunette highlights in the inside. The hair is pin-straight and smooth.

"Who would have time to iron their hair like that in the morning?" I asked. "I mean, I would for interviews, but normal people don't see their hairstylist every morning, right?"

"Girls at our school do." Said Yuki. "Some get their hair blown out before class in the morning."

I shook my head. "Hmm.. Fine."

Paul helped me put the wig on and shows me how to pin my own hair back so that it fits under the skull cap I'll have to wear. The wig fits pretty snugly, which is good. I turn around and look everyone.

"Well?"

No one said anything. And after a few seconds..

"It's perfect!" Yuki pronounces.

"I kind of like it." Onii-chan said, who was still listening to music.

Mom eyed me carefully. She walked over and plays with some strands of my wig. "It's SO _not_ you. This could work!"

"I guess." Dad looks at me glumly. So does Paul.

"Paul, I'm not supposed to be glamorous. We don't want anyone to know who I am." I reminded him.

"Yeah yeah." He whined. "Hmm.. Let's try some contacts. If we're going to wallflower, then we've got to cover those beautiful brown orbs of yours."

He then pulls out a box of contacts and hands me a lens. It takes me a few minutes, but I finally get one. I look in the mirror. One brown and one emerald eye stare back at me. I pop the other lens in and turned around.

"Well?"

Everyone crowds around to get a better look.

"You look boooooooring." Paul moans.

Yuki tilts her head to the side. "It's pretty convincing."

"You really can't tell it's me?" I asked excitedly. "Maybe we should try this disguise out." I head towards the door.

My big brother blocks my path.

"We're not done yet. Try these." Dad said as he puts a pair of thick oval tortoise-shell glasses on my face. Everyone _oooohhs_.

"Now you definitely can't tell it's you!" Paul and dad said.

* * *

Youichi, on the other hand was upstairs trying on _Ambercrombie & Fitch_ clothes on, acting like he's a model while looking at himself at the body-sized mirror in his room.

"You look good. Owh yeah." He said as he winks at himself.

* * *

I looked at mom and Yuki.

"You look…." Mom started.

"…like a nerd." Yuki finishes flatly.

I grabbed Paul's mirror. With the butt-length blond hair, emerald eyes, and glasses, I do look geeky. Nothing like myself.

"I like this look." I said defensively.

"Yeah, but you do want people to like you, right?" Yuki twirls a strand of her shiny curly hair.

Before I can reply, the front door slams shut.

"I'M BAAAACK!" Samantha yelled, striding into the family room with dozens of Pepto Bismol pink plastic bags that have _Discount World_ stamped on them. She sets them down the table. "I did amazing! I got like eight outifts for a hunder dollars!"

"What did you buy her? Polyester?" Paul asked with a you're-so-cheap look on his face.

"Yep!" Samantha smiles and holds up a long-sleeved plain white V-neck top and a cheap-looking purple pleated mini-skirt with a vinyl belt. _Yikes._

"Does Mikan have to look…. Well…. Poor?" Mom demands, wrinkling her forehead with worry.

"Ahahahaha!" Big brother laugh like there's no more tomorrow. "Mikan, you look so lame now! I mean, you look lame-er than before!"

I ignored him. I took the shiny black belt gingerly and try to buckle it around my waist. The plastic doesn't have a lot of give. I won't say it out loud, but I have to agree with Yuki. Doesn't anyone _really_ dress like this? "Does this look okay?" I look down at my waist skeptically.

"Hmm.. You somewhat look fine, I guess." Yuki said as she narrows her eyes on me.

"I guess you didn't look hard enough." Paul and nii-chan mumbles.

"You're going to transfer in Japan. We don't know if people DO dress like this. Some people MIGHT dress really well because they have money and other MIGHT probably going to be dressed in outfits ten times worse than this one, right?" Samantha said as she was walking in circles around me.

Mom frowns. "Yeah, probably." She replied slowly. 

"..no one would wanna hang out with anyone dressed like that." Big bro said.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Oh oh! What about the name?" Yuki points out. "Did you think of one?"

"Yes." I said. "Since it's going to be in Japan, I picked out a Japanese name online."

"Cheap." Big brother whispered but I definitely heard him.

"Hey, I HEARD THAT!" I shouted at him. But he seemed to ignore what I just shouted.

"It's Hikaru Kazama."

"Hika what?" Big brother teased, again. But, I guess I'll just take it as a compliment.

"Well, now that we've got your disguise worked out. I'll come up with where you live, went to school, parent's names, and all that jazz, and print you up a report tomorrow. You can memorize it before you go to school next week." Big brother said, acting like he's bored. Actually, I CAN tell that he is but he's my OVER-protective brother..

Suddenly, Youichi came running down the spiral staircase. A shirt was covering his face. I guess he couldn't see anything.

"Having trouble changing back into your non-ambercrombie and fitch clothes, again?" Dad laughs. He walked towards Youichi and helped him take off his shirt. I guess today wasn't bad at all. I think I'll call today as our family reunion since we haven't had one since.. I don't know. I can't remember.

"Aww, look how happy our princess is." Paul smiles broadly as I grin ear to ear.

"..more like a monster." Big brother whispers.

"I AM happy." I admitted giddily. Even though my big brother keeps teasing me. I know he didn't mean to. It's just that he's a big brother! I guess that's what big brothers do. 

"This is going to be fun!!" I said as I pulled out my Sidekick.

_Saturday 1/28  
NOTES TO SELF:  
Buy jeans at Gap.  
BUY NEW NOTEBOOKS! GET PENS!  
Practice British and Japanese accent(learned French when I was little and I wanted to just do it!) 

* * *

_

**NOTES**

So.. What do you guys think about it? Rate and review please:)

Oh my gawd! Finally, Natsume and the others will appear on the next chapter!!

Thanks for the people who is reviewing. Thank you very much! I'll try to update as soon as possible, mmk?

Oh, and have a wonderful spring break or for those who are in the Philippines, have a wonderful summer!

Oh oh, and for the graduating people, good luck! Too bad I ain't going to graduate into highschool YET unlike my friends back in the Philippines. Sigh. Anyways, rate and reviews please!

Song requests or suggestions by any artists are appreciated! Just review it with the title and the artist/band, mmk? Arigatou gozaimasu!

**Next Chapter:** Chiben Gakuen!

**Don't forget to rate and review!!**

**ATTN: **No flames please. I hate them and yeah, whateva. Just read the 'flames' section on my profile! :)

**OH AND I NEED 12 AND MORE REVIEWS TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER! SORRY. :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Chiben Gakuen

**Author's Note: **Welcome, again! Thanks for picking this story to read! I hope you enjoy it and have fun!

**Disclaimer:** This disclaimer will go for ALL of the chapters. I do not own Gakuen Alice! But, I DO own this story plot and a few OCs (Original Characters) that will pop up here and there.

**Warnings:** AU! Meaning, this is an Alternate Universe fic. There are no alices/etc.! This is very different from the main plot. OOC! Meaning, some of the characters will be out of character.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: Irumi Kanzaki, Youichiix33, **Gakuen Alice Lover, zelrilnise, tAnGeRiNe-jUjUbE08, chris3169512, **tinkatisobese**! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**NOTE: **Song requests or suggestions are appreciated!

* * *

**The Secret Identity of Mikan Sakura - Chapter 3  
**_written by: Kristine0926 a.k.a AnglesKiss03_

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

A week later.. I was finally in Tokyo, Japan! Of course with my brothers! Sigh. I don't know why Youichi needs to come with us. Me, and my two brothers are transferring here, at Japan in Chiben Gakuen. We rented a condo in a five-star building.

Today is the day! I've got my wig firmly glued to my scalp, my contacts in, and my glasses on. I think I look almost cute in my boot-cut dark demin Gap jeans, simple white button-down shirt, and slightly itchy polyester red sweater vest. But I feel like I stick out like a sore thumb.. Big bro didn't need any wigs or stuffs like this because he's not a celebrity. Just my guardian. Youichi doesn't need one either.

"Your homeroom teacher will see you right now, Hikaru." Chiben Gakuen's school secretary points to the principal's office.

**(A/N: Who is Hikaru again? Yea, that's right! She's Mikan in disguise! xD)**

I took a deep breath and stepped forward. I don't think I was this nervous the day I met _Brad Pit_!

I've only seen Chiben Gakuen for fifteen minutes and I already need another swab of Bliss Underarmy antiperspirant. Big bro droff me off at school early so that I would have a few minutes to poke around, but even with a map they gave me I got completely lost.

Why didn't big bro enroll today, anyways? He and Youichi were supposed to enroll with me. Urgh! I feel like I've been ditch or something.

Anyways, this place is gigantic! HUGE! Chiben Gakuen is a sprawling campus, with five vine-covered brick buildings and outdoor walkways brimming with a daffodils and roses. There are connecting archways that cover rows of shiny silver lockers, and what looks like a large door patio full of shaded teak wood tables and chairs.

After walking around aimlessly, I bumped into a gardener, maybe. He was pruning whip beans. He steered me to the main office. I forgot to thank him before running off.

After a ten minutes.. "Uhm, is there anything I should know before I start classes today?" I asked.

"You need your schedule," the principal said. She rummages through the papers on her desk and then holds one out to me. "Here it is. Your homeroom will begin in a few seconds with Mr. Narumi." I took the schedule from her as the bell rings in the hallway.

"That's the warning bell for homeroom." The principal told me. "We should get you out of here so you wouldn't be late." She stood up.

I smile weakly and grab my black messenger bag. I don't want to be late for my first class. "Thank you, Mrs. Principa--." I begin, but she cuts me off.

"But before you go, I just wanted to say, I'm so glad that you chose Chiben Gakuen for this experience. I can't tell you what it means to me to have a wonderful girl walking on our hallowed hallways. And of course, I hope you will fell comfortable coming to me if you have any problems." I nod. Another bell rings, but the principal ignores it.

I smile and try to squeeze past her to the door. I assume that was the final bell and I don't even know where I'm going yet. "Was that the final bell? I don't want to be late."

It's been fifteen minutes. And I haven't find my classroom yet. It's not until I reach the outdoor corridor, which was pretty much deserted, that I remember: I have no clue how to get to South Hall. I quickly scan the lush green lawn and spotted that gardener again.

"Sorry to bother you but uhm, where is South Hall?" I asked breathlessly with my British accent. He points.

"Thanks, sir!" I yelled and ran through two stone archways. Room 112 is at the opposite end of the building.

I throw open the door and dash inside, knocking into the teacher. _Yikes_.

Two dozen students take their eyes off what they were doing and looked at me curiously. They're seated at rown of long brown-topped tables, talking with each other. Some students were using their laptops, taking down notes. And some were reading mangas or petting rabbits. The scene is quite different from my friend's school, where Lee and Brianna sit on plush suede couches for class and have lively discussions with jeans-clad teachers. Come to think of it, I don't think they even take notes.

"You must be Hikaru Kazama." the gay-looking teacher said, arranging his disheveled long-blonde hair.

I paused. Think, Mikan. You have to be alert when people call you Hikaru from now on. "Uhm, yeah." I look around the room nervously and adjust my glasses. Please don't let anyone realize it's me.

"Charming entrance." an unknown student said remarking it sharply.

As I was walking on my way to the back seat, someone blocked my path. I can't help but notice that this person is wearing too much of my favorite Chanel perfume.

"Would you move?" I stutter. "Sorry. I'm just out of breath. This place is mammoth. How do you get around without a map?"

A guy laughs in the back.

"Well, Hikaru, I don't stand for tardiness in Mr. Narumi's class!" a seaweed haired girl said. She was the person who was blocking me.

She ignores my question, 'would you move', and walks towards the far side of the room, which is decorated with a poster of the Tokyo tower.

"Especially on someone's first day. So before you take a seat, why don't you tell us a little about yourself? In French, of course." a dirty blond-haired boy said. **(A/N: It's Koko, yes?)**

Oh God. French? But this is Tokyo, JAPAN! Oh yeah, this is French class! Silly me. I try to stare at the picture of the posters at the far wall at the back, to calm my nerves but I notice some students in the back row instead. A pink-haired girl smirks at me and whispers something to the blue-haired girl next to her. They both giggle. The cute raven-haired boy with crimson eyes next to them, who's wearing a Chiben Gakuen Lacrosse Jersey, rolls his eyes.

"Jolly good." I try to be discouraged. I quickly smooth out my itchy vest, then begin. "Uh, Je m' appelle Hikaru." **(A/N: She said, "Uh, my name is Hikaru.")**

"Bonjour Hikaru," the gay-looking blond-haired teacher says encouragingly. "Ca va?" **(A/N: I guess you guys know what bonjour means, yes? Ca va means how's it going?)**

That means 'How are you?' Uh.. "Ca va bien," I answer. I can feel the sweat beginning to form on my forehead. The longer I stand here, the greater the chance someone will figure out who I am. **(A/N: Ca va bien means I'm doing well.)**

"Bein," Mr. Narumi continues. "Dou venez-vous?" **(A/N: Bein means good. Dou venez-vous means where are you from)**

I think she just asked where I'm from. Mr. Narumi taps her high-heeled foot impatiently.

**(A/N: High heels?! o.O)**

"Oh, sorry." I blush. "I'm a little out of it. I'm still on America time." I explain nervously.

"Um, Je viens de Grande-Bretagne." **(A/N: Ja viens de Grande-Bretagne MEANS I come from Great Britain.)**

"Grande-Bretagne!" Mr. Narumi exclaims. "Class, that means 'Great Britain.'"

**(A/N: Hikaru a.k.a Mikan is REALLY from USA but her 'fake' life story, she is from england.)**

"As if we couldn't have figured that out by her accent." the raven-haired boy with crimson eyes calls out. Everyone around him laughs, including that raven-haired girl who looked bored at anything, who lets out a fake-sounding shrill. I could tell that she's not much of a talker--anti-social.

Phew! Good thing I learned French when I was eleven and during our filming last time! Or else I could've been an embarrassment!

**(A/N: Hope you remembered.. At the other oneshot story.. She IS learning French. - If you don't remember it, you might wanna take a look and read her letter for her pen pal at the beginning of the story called "True Friends", mmk? Or maybe you haven't read it, huh? Hah! BIG mistake!)**

Mr. Narumi frowns at him. "Hikaru, avec qui êtes-vous...?" **(A/N: avec qui êtes-vous means "with that you are...?")**

Geez, Mrs. Sakurano and I are still doing vocabulary words and very conjugation! I haven't had to really hold a conversation yet. I'm good at accents, not languages. I look at Mr. Narumi helplessly. Oh and by the way, Mrs. Sakurano is my private tutor.

"Hikaru?" he repeats. "Avec qui êtes-vous?"

Hmm.. Sakurano always ask me about the weather after I tell her where I'm from. This must be a weather affection. I'll just say it's a nice day. I know how to say that. "Il fait beau." I responded. **(A/N: Il fait beau means "It's a nice day.")**

The class laughs. Are all these kids, geniuses? What did Mr. Narumi asked me?

"Hikaru, I asked whom you were visiting Japan with,.." Mr. Narumi explains patiently.

"Oh, my parents." I said quickly.

"Anyhow, let's put this aside and Hikaru-chan, please pick an empty seat. We'll be glad to have you here and hope you can learn more Japanese words slash accents." the gay-looking teacher said as he grabbed a book, opened it and turned the pages.

As I was walking on my way on finding an empty seat, everybody began murmuring. Oh no, I hope they don't recognize me as her.

I continued walking until I find an empty seat. I walked passed this emotionless-looking girl. She was reading a thick book. It's a think one like the book called _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows _one. She looks familiar. She then took a quick glance at me and I shiver. Finally, I saw an empty sit. I walked towards it and greeted the person who will now be sitting next to me, "Good morning! I'm Hikaru! Please take good care of me!" I said in a British accent. I didn't know that the person I was talking to was that raven-haired boy who teased me the last time..

"Oh, it's you." the raven-haired boy said as took of his manga book off his face and started glaring at me. Oh no! Did he notice my disguise?!

I ignored him and continued to take a sit next to him as I heard a loud voice.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! Sitting next to our Natsume-sama?!" the seaweed haired girl from before yelled. Making my ear almost deaf.

"When did I become yours?" the raven-haired boy said. He has fierce eyes. It was like something deep him is something.. Somewhat, I can't understand.

I smirked after I heard what that seaweed haired girl said. "I feel bad for you." I pity the raven-haired boy.

"Hn." the raven-haired boy replied. He then put the manga book back on his face and I guess, started sleeping? Suddenly, a blond-haired boy came up to me. He was carrying a very cute rabbit while petting it.

"H.. Hi. My name is Ruka Nogi. Nice to meet you!" he said. He was quite shy, I think. Or scared - to me?

"Hello. The names Hikaru Kazama. Nice to meet you too!" I greeted back. Before we can continue with our conversation, the blond-haired teacher interrupted us that homeroom isn't over yet. Ruka went back to his seat as I started taking down notes. Or maybe copying word for word that isn't really called notes anymore.

After several, dozens of minutes, homeroom was finally done. I think it's already break time. Some students went outside while some didn't. They stayed to chat and talk to each other while some minded their own business. For me, I'll go for minding my own business. Since I don't want any people to recognize me on my first day, I decided that I should be quite.

I took a book out of my bag. The book was called _Eclipse _by Stephanie Meyer. One of my favorite authors. I've finished reading the other series of this novel and was planning on buying the new one called _Breaking Dawn _after it's release date but I still have to finish this one. And then, I started reading..

Before I can turn another page, somebody interrupted me. It was that raven-haired girl from before. I looked at her and noticed that she was carrying the same book. The _Eclipse_. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"When did you have interest on Stephanie Meyer books?" she asked curiously. She was looking at me suspiciously. She seemed to have notice that I'm reading the same book that she is currently reading. "Are you going to talk or not?"

"Hmm.. Let's see.. It was when.. I don't know." I said as I look back at the book, hopefully continuing on what I was reading.

She death glare at me one more time before exiting the classroom door. I started reading again but I seemed to be lost.. Hmm.. Where was I..? OH! THERE! I continued to read for like six lines until somebody interrupted me. Again. UGH!

I looked up and saw none other than that blond-haired boy from before. He was still carrying his rabbit while petting it, again. "Hello again." He said as he gave me a cheerful smile. I can't tell if his smile was fake or not. Actually, I think it was for real. But why is he smiling at me like that for?

"Since you're a new student here, would you mind if I show you around the school campus?" he asked. I nod. I stood up and slip the book inside my bag. I started walking out of the door but he seemed to be not following.

"You comin' or what?" I asked without even turning around.

**End of Mikan's P.O.V**

* * *

"Neh, big brother, where is big sister?" a certain gray-haired boy asked curiously. He was looking at the outside window of their rented condo.

"She's working, right now. Don't worry Youichi." the star-marked raven-haired teenager replied. He was relaxing on one of the condo bean bags.

"Hmm.. When will she be back?" the gray-haired boy asked again. Now, he was jumping up and down of the bed. Hey, how'd he get there?

"Soon." the star-marked raven-haired teenager replied once again as he was digging his pockets for his iPod. After searching for his iPod, Youichi was already sleeping on the bed. While he was thinking how lame yet exciting his little sister's idea is. Going here and living by themselves.. How shameful.

* * *

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

Me and Ruka was just done buying ice cream. I picked a strawberry sundae, simple but yummy while Ruka picked a vanilla flavoured ice pop. I don't know but I think he likes ice pops. For me, I don't. I think it's just frozen water mixed with some kind of weird ingredients.

I took off my glasses because my eyes are getting itchy. I placed the glasses in its container and brought out eye drops. I dropped two drops of eye drops on each of my eyes. Me and Ruka were walking in an unfamiliar direction. Unfamiliar? All the places in this school campus is still unfamiliar to me! .

"You look pretty cute when you don't have your glasses on. You should keep it like that." Ruka complimented. I felt a slight blush but after a few seconds, it worn off. We both went to this cherry blossom tree. It was really wonderful and beautiful since it's already spring!

After the school tour, "Thanks for showing me around, Ruka." I said, not even bothering to look around. We talked and chatted to get to know each other since I don't know much people in this school but I do hope that he won't notice that I'm Mikan Sakura.

"Hikaru-chan.." Ruka said. "I wanna show you something in my room. Would you mind if I take you there?"

"Uhm, sure. Not at all." I replied as I stood up on my feet. "What is this that you're going to show me?"

"It'll be a surprise." he said as we escorted me to the dormitory building. While we were on our way, I can feel the warm perfect day. The sun is shining above and the flowers are blooming.

Finally, we reached the inside of our destination. As we were about 10 feet away from his room, I saw the raven-haired boy from before.

"Ruka, what are you doing? I've been looking for you." he said, not even bothering to look at Ruka. His eyes were closed and both of his arms are at the back of his head.

"Oh. I was just showing Kazama-san around." Ruka replied. "Come on, Hikaru-chan."

I followed Ruka. He opened the door and I saw his inside room. Wow. So this is what it looks like inside a boy room. I haven't been inside a boy's room except for my big brother and Youichi. His room was very neat and tidy. Completely different compared to my big bro. Well, my big bro's room is really messy. Like it will take you a week to clean it up! Dirty laundries on the floor, school things under the bed, his guitar chip in his bathroom, smelly socks on top of the bed, etc, etc. I feel bad for our maid. Anyways, Ruka on the other hand has no dusk on the tables and frames. His bed blanket is neatly folded and it smells nice. Oh and my brother's room smells like rotten pizza! xP

"Here. This is what I wanted to show you." he said as he pointed the outside window. There I saw a wide open field. It was very beautiful and it's like we're in the middle of a huge garden. Colorful and lively flowers are all around, butterflies flying, birds chirping, etc. What is this, a fairy tale?

"Woooow." I yelled with amazement. Okay, calm down Mikan. Calm down. "It's very beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." he said as he was smiling at me. I didn't said I like but I do like it. Suddenly, the raven-haired boy with crimson eyes entered Ruka's room interrupting us.

"Oi. How long are you going to plan on staying in Ruka's room?" he said. It looks like he's mad or something but I bet he's in a bad mood. "Are you going to do something akward to him?"

What the? It's not like me, Mikan Sakura; the greatest celebrity ever, would do something like that!, "Hmpf. Come on Ruka!"

"Ehh?" he said reaching my hands but failed to. "Gomen, I can't. I have to do something for the day after tomorrow.." Huh? What's up with the day after tomorrow? Is it his birthday? Is it something that important? WHAT IS IT?

"It's okay." I said as I smiled but really, I was not really in a good mood but in a very confusing one. "You! Come with me!" I shouted as I dragged the raven-haired boy's hand towards the exit of the door.

"Bye, Ruka!" I shouted slamming the door and dragging the raven-haired boy out of the dormitory building.

* * *

"Let go of me you ugly face!" the raven-haired boy shouted as I was dragging him somewhere I don't actually know. "Where are you taking me you maniac?!"

"Hahaha. Don't make me laugh." I said. I took his sayings as a compliment so I won't loose my temper. "What kind of a stupid idiot girl do you think I am? I mean, who would wanna do you?"

"You do, strawberry pattern." he teased. WHAT? He saw my.. my.. AHHH! That jerk! Pervert! GRRR. He's such a perverted idiotic ugly jerk face! Okay, calm down Mikan. Phew. After calming down, I squeezed his hands I heard him shout AH! That's my revenge for now.. Since I'm new here, I won't let them see my inner me for the moment.

Finally, we reached a familiar place. It was the cherry blossom tree from before where me and Ruka were at just a few minutes ago. I let go off his hands and sat on one side of the cherry blossom tree.

"You see.. I don't know much people in here.. So.. I just wanted you to come with me so I won't be alone by myself." I muttered. Oh my gawd. What am I saying? I don't need this jerk!

He didn't reply. Suddenly, he sat at the other side of the tree, the opposite where I am. "What brings you here?"

"The truth is I.." before I can finish my sentence, I heard a noise from one of the bushes next to us. Suddenly, I remembered.. Good thing I didn't get the chance to continue my sentence or else it would be the worst!

"Who's there?!"

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**Author's note: **Arigatou minna!! Come back soon! No flames! Oh oh, aand sorry if some parts are too complicated like the one with the french languages. :D I hope you enjoyed it and RATE and REVIEWS please! Thanks for reading it! :D

* * *

**Next chapter:** "Chapter 4: A Very Akward and Tiring Day!"


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**– IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTES –**

**-**

**-**

What's up, my dear fellow readers!?

You might be wondering why I left an Author's Note, right? Don't be alarmed! This is not some "I will delete this fanfic," kind of Author's Note if you were thinking that! Or some "I will not continue this story anymore," - XD

First off, I would like to say sorry for the supporters of this fic. I know, I know, it's been a long time since I've updated. I _am_ aware of that. **m(-,-)m**

**The reason** for this is because I am currently studying for the STAR testing next week! GAH. That test takes two to three weeks just for a freakin' test!! YEAH. The last time I updated was BEFORE Spring Break which was probably a month or two. Yeah, I really am sorry!! But I will be posting a long chapter after this, so yeah, I hope that will take much responsibility for my tardiness, laziness and my busy-ness. LOL.

**Another reason** is that, we are MOVING! Yeah, we're moving to another house!! Far away from where I am currently living right now! I need to help my mom and dad go back and forth from here to there so that will probably take like a week! Just don't worry about it -- if you're not, you cold-hearted person? **T.T**

-

-

-

Really sorry.

-

-

-

Sorry again.

-

-

-

For the last time, I'm really sorry.

-

-

I'll try to update as soon as possible, mmk? I'm working on Chapter four right now (currently skipping a part of my stupid study schedule) So, I AM making that chapter LONG enough, okay? So sorry!! MOEEEEE! Oh, and did I already told you that I am SO sorry? LOL.

-

-

Thanks for the people who has been reviewing so far. I love you guys so much!

**- Kristine0926 a.k.a AngelsKiss03**

**Posted on: 05/02/08**


	6. Chapter 4: A Tiring Valentine's Day

**Author's Note: **Welcome, again! Thanks for picking this story to read! I hope you enjoy it and have fun! Oh aand sorry for the long long delay update. It's just that it was spring break and I was out having fun. :D If you won't accept my apology, take this: GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! What now? Anyhow, I'm going to try and make this chapter long enough to recover my tardiness and laziness. Then again, I hope you enjoy it and have fun!

**Disclaimer:** This disclaimer will go for ALL of the chapters. I do not own Gakuen Alice! But, I DO own a few OCs (Original Characters) that will pop up here and there.

**Warnings:** AU! Meaning, this is an Alternate Universe fic. There are no alices/etc.! This is very different from the main plot. OOC! Meaning, some of the characters will be out of character.

**NOTE: **Song requests or suggestions are appreciated!

**Songs in this chapter: **Myself; I Love You; Smile from Full Moon Wo Sagashite and Touch My Body from Mariah Carey (A/N: Okay, so some of us doesn't like the song Touch My Body but I couldn't think of anything else, okay?)

**The Secret Identity of Mikan Sakura - Chapter 4  
**_written by: Kristine0926 a.k.a AngelsKiss03_

_Previously.._

_"Let go of me you ugly face!" the raven-haired boy shouted as I was dragging him somewhere I don't actually know. "Where are you taking me you maniac?!" _

_"Hahaha. Don't make me laugh." I said. I took his sayings as a compliment so I won't loose my temper. "What kind of a stupid idiot girl do you think I am? I mean, who would wanna do you?"_

_"You do, strawberry pattern." he teased. WHAT? He saw my.. my.. AHHH! That jerk! Pervert! GRRR. He's such a perverted idiotic ugly jerk face! Okay, calm down Mikan. Phew. After calming down, I squeezed his hands I heard him shout AH! That's my revenge for now.. Since I'm new here, I won't let them see my inner me for the moment._

_Finally, we reached a familiar place. It was the cherry blossom tree from before where me and Ruka were at just a few minutes ago. I let go off his hands and sat on one side of the cherry blossom tree._

_"You see.. I don't know much people in here.. So.. I just wanted you to come with me so I won't be alone by myself." I muttered. Oh my gawd. What am I saying? I don't need this jerk!_

_He didn't reply. Suddenly, he sat at the other side of the tree, the opposite where I am. "What brings you here?"_

_"The truth is I.." before I can finish my sentence, I heard a noise from one of the bushes next to us. Suddenly, I remembered.. Good thing I didn't get the chance to continue my sentence or else it would be the worst!_

_"Who's there?!"_

_End._

**--**

Hotaru's POV

Just as expected.. It's her after all. Her.. Mikan Sakura.. That girl from three years ago. Why is she in that awful disguise? Hm. She hasn't changed at all.. She's still weird as ever.

I started taking pictures as I stepped on a twig. _What the hell? Shoot!_ I was just about to take a lot of photos to sell _'Hyuuga flirting with the new weird transfer student'_ pictures that will worth billions--especially if I sold them to that Hyuuga fanclub.

End of Hotaru's POV

Mikan's POV

"I said who's there?" I shouted once again loosing my patience as I was up on my feet. Finally, that eavesdropper/spy revealed itself. It was Hotaru Imai from before.

"Mikan." She whispered but I definitely heard her--loud and clear, or maybe my ears just have problems?. As soon as I heard her say that, I was shocked! Very shocked!

Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura! A famous big pop star celebrity in USA. I disguised myself and went to Tokyo Japan to live as a normal teenager but on my first day…. My secret has been discovered.

"E.. Excuse me?" I muttered in a different voice. I didn't know what do when they found out that I am Mikan! Wait. I'm Mikan? Who? Wha-?

Natsume's POV

I heard Imai say Mikan.. Who's Mikan? Is she even alive? Who the heck is that? Do they expect me to know that person? Tsch. Whatever.

As soon as I saw Hikaru Kazama in shock, I decided to leave them both with some privacy. So off to the Middle School Branch I went. I didn't see one single person inside the classroom. So I decided to sit there and rest my head for awhile, enjoying peace while stupid ugly fan girls aren't around.

End of Natsume's POV

Back to Hotaru and Mikan..

Hotaru's POV

"Nandemonai." I said in a very cold voice, not making her know that I know her very deep darkest secret. I walked away, leaving the disguised brunette alone at the Sakura Tree.

Mikan's POV

After she left, I had a flashback of my lost memories from a few years ago. A girl who looks exactly like Hotaru was with me . . . I was playing DDR _(Dance Dance Revolution)_ with her, having fun. Wait--that _is _Hotaru! Why was she there with me? Do I really know her from back then? Why is she smiling like that?

_Flashback…._

"_Hotaru you cheater!" I said as I missed one dance step._

"_Yawn. This game is way too easy." A raven-haired girl replied back. It was her. Hotaru Imai in her look a few years ago. She played perfectly. No miss and all perfect! Yet, she looked bored but she was smiling and I can feel that she was having fun deep inside her._

_End of flashback…._

Suddenly as I think about it…. More and more memories came back to me…. That's it! Hotaru Imai, my old penpal here in Tokyo Japan! How can I ever forget?! She was my childhood friend! My very first close best friend! What kind of a friend am I, forgetting her? Oh yeah, that's right…. I had an amnesia. No wonder….

I headed towards my dormitory room, in daze. I let the bed catch my body as I was looking for my Sidekick. As soon as I found it….

_Wednesday 2/13__  
NOTES TO SELF:  
Ask Hotaru if she knows the real me, if not, just tell her to ignore the fact that I asked her a weird question.  
Get to know more people around the school.  
Yell at big bro on the phone to get his butt in this school!_

**_--_**

Mikan's POV

"Class dismiss." Jinno-sensei said as some students stand up to exit the classroom. I learned a lot of japanese words so far and I'm starting to get used to it. It's so fun learning different kinds of languages. I know english, french, japanese, filipino. It would be awesome if I get to know more..

Well, never mind about languages.. I walked towards Hotaru to ask her about that…. That thing from before…. I went closer to her but she seemed busy and my old best friend from back then hates being disturb when she's busy so I didn't continue pursuing her.

I walked back to my seat and noticed that Natsume-_kun_ and Ruka-_pyon_ isn't around -- I also learned how to respect others by saying "kun", "chan", "pyon", "senpai", and other words used to greet people with their names. Anyways, I searched the classroom but there was no sign of them _(Natsu and Ruka)_. Suddenly, two girls went towards me and started….

"Neh neh, who are you going to ask?" a curly-pink-haired girl asked me. She was pretty. Her curly pink hair bounced as she abruptly stopped to stand next to me.

"Ask what?" I replied back. I don't even know her name and I'm talking to her. Oh well, it's not like my bodyguards would come here to stop them. – NOT gonna happen, Mikan….

"Oh right right! Sorry! My name is Anna Umenomiya and this is my best friend, Nonoko Ogasawara. Nice to meet you!" she explained as she introduced the blue-haired girl who was standing right beside her. She has blue straight hair and she was indeed pretty too.

"Who are you going to ask, Hikaru-chan?" the blue-haired girl asked. Huh? How does she know my name? Well, not my name name but my name. You know, my disguise name..

"Ask what?" I asked again without patience and care. I looked at both of them and they were smiling at me like one more millimeter of that, they're going to crack their lips.

"To be your valentine.. You know, tomorrow IS valentines day and the school is going to have a valentines dance.." Anna explained. She was curling her curly hair with her index finger and suddenly glanced at the back of her shoulder.

Tomorrow is valentines? What the-? I never.. WHAT? Who am I going to ask? Nah, I'd rather sing for them you know, I'm a pop star celebrity but--

Before I could continue, someone interrupted my business with me and myself, "Neh neh, who are you doing to ask?" Nonoko asked again. I didn't seemed to answer her question before..

Before I could respond, Hotaru stood up. Uh oh, I think we were bothering her.. Since we were talking loudly near her seat..

And then she started walking towards the door. Before she can turn left, she gave me a follow-me-now look on her face so I said goodbye to Anna and Nonoko without answering their questions and dashed towards Hotaru to catch up on her.

After that, without me noticing, we were already outside the Elementary Branch Building. And there we were, heading to a place I don't know. After a few minutes, Hotaru stopped walking so I stopped too.

Now's the chance!, "Hotaru, uhm.. Do you," I asked nervously and continued, "by any chance.. Know Mikan Sakura?" I asked again as I was turning the tip of my right shoe left to right at the ground.

She shook her head. I guess, she tried to ignore my question. Well, she probably don't know that Mikan Sakura really really is me so I won't bother. I'll just ignore -- like she did -- the fact that I even asked her that the-answer-should-be-no question.

"You... Should," she whispered quagmirely, "sing at the Valentines dance." she finally finished. After hearing Hotaru say that, the idea of her knowing that I am Mikan Sakura popped out of my head. She knows? That is a good thing, right? Oh noooo! What am I going to do?! Panic? Laugh? Ignore what she just said? Act like I don't know what she is talking about? Say that she's weird? What?!

"Wh.. What're you talking about?" I murmured carelessly. She took out a piece of unused notebook out of her backpack and showed it to me. "This... is a notebook."

"Ugh, I think I'm not THAT stupid." I said, a little annoyed. What the hell? I know that it's a notebook! She don't need to explain it to me!! Suddenly, Hotaru opened the notebook and started writing with her ink gel pen. I wonder what she is writing right now? I couldn't help my curiousity so I dashed beside her to take a peek on what she was writing. There, I saw it, she was writing dates for this month.

I couldn't insist and wait until she was done writing neatly in cursive on her notebook so I asked, "What are these dates for?" She glanced at me for a second and went back into looking at the notebook to continue on what she was doing.

"When is your birthday?" she suddenly asked, completely ignoring my question. I answered her immediately and then she asked a few more questions and finally, she was done writing and she showed me what she wrote. It has the month and dates for this year, my birthday, my birthstone, my favorite food, and all those stuffs.

"What are these for?" I asked without care. I was looking at her suspiciously, hoping that she didn't make that to be my schedule. Well, tsch. That can't happen because my disguise is way too flawless. It's too flawless that my celebrity friends won't even think that Hikaru Kazama even exist!

"This is--" When Hotaru started explaining what these dates and some information about me, I couldn't hear her at all. Her lips _did_ move but I couldn't hear one single thing around us. It's like my ears don't want to know that she knows who I really am. So I asked, "Pardon me?"

She smirked and said, "This is your schedule." After hearing that unexpected response, my stomach started to hurt and it's like I'm being squished by a big giant, lying on the dark side of the world. Or is it just that I need to go to the bathroom to throw up? Or maybe--

"Oi," she cut me off, "I said, this is your schedule," she looked at me as I was looking at her amethyst eyes, "From now on, I'm going to be your manager and--"

Before she could continue, I interrupted her saying, "I don't need a manager because I'll be staying out of hollywood life for a couple of months . . . or a year." I explained as I continued, "It would be really great if you were my manager but really, I don't need one right now," I looked at her as if I were sorry. I wanted to do something so, "B-but I guess you could ask onee-chan about this . . . If he'll agree," I said without care. "But if YOU were my manager, I'm not going to do any hollywood crap from now on till I go back to America."

_OH NO. What did I just do? This whole thing that I just said right now would really reveal who I am! CRAP! Grrr. Why can't I just keep my big mouth shut for several seconds?_

This response made her half-evil smile turn into an angry smile. Well, I do have to tell her the truth that I'm not going to do any celebrity business here. I mean, why did I came here for if I was just going to do some hollywood things again? It would be better of for me to commit suici-- What the hell? What am I thinking?

"I know." She responsed suddenly. It was really unexpected that she already know that I'm not going to do any celebrity stuffs. "I'm only going to be your manager to do _some_ business here at _school_." This, totally made me be at the completely shocked situation. Ha, ha. At school? What is she thinking? "That's why you have to sing for tomorrow. You can get a 'valentine' if you would like, I don't really mind, as long as you sing at the concert that I _already_ scheduled for you." She finished. This one didn't completely enter my mind. It just went inside my ear, slipping to the other one.

It took some time for me to understand the situation I'm in. Finally, after several seconds, my empty head was loaded with responses with this comment. "Um. Okay." I said nervously. "BUT," I protested. "I'm only going to do some business with you _every _other day, okay?"

"Fine." She said, erasing some written things on the notebook from before. This made me feel some relief inside my chest. It was harder to breathe when I was in the oh-no situation but it wasn't stiffened anymore. I was glad that I was able to slip between reality and dreams.

She gave me a quick nod and walked away from me, making me look like I've been dumped or something in common because I was left with no emotion on my face. I stared at her walking away from me until I can no longer see her. So there I was, walking the opposite way from her, thinking that this "disguise" plan was the most pessimistic plan ever made. But, I can't hardly believe that I've now seen my long lost childhood friend. I really hope that we can get along with each other like these past years but why do I feel uncomfortable with her knowing the _real me_?

After that, I didn't mind worrying about it at all. But, I _was _in an uncomfortable situation just a few minutes ago . . . That conversation felt like hours but in reality, it only took less than 10 minutes. Our BREAK time happens to be only 10 minutes so BREAK was alreay over as the bell rings. I hurried up to my next class as some students are entering the room one by one. Our sensei began discussing as I was dazing off to the outside place. Luckily, I happen to sit next to a large clean window.

Before I knew it, class was already over. I looked around but it was no use. Hotaru can no longer be seen. So, I headed towards the lunch tables, alone by myself. Ordering a lemonade bottle and a food that I don't really know what it's called. I looked around again, hoping that I could find Hotaru but really, it was just a waste of time. While looking around still, I saw Natsume and Ruka sitting together at the far side corner of the lunch tables room. So, I dashed towards them.

"H-E-L-L-O!!" I greeted with an everlasting smile. They both looked at me and as expected, Natsu-kun didn't reply but Ruka did, saying "Oh.. Hi, Sakura-san."

I couldn't help with the last-name-calling thingamajig so I pleased, "Please, call me Mika--" _Holy crap! What am I saying? I'm not Mikan in this disguise!! _I looked at Natsume who seemed to be glaring at me with curiousity. I wish that he won't figure out why I was about to say 'Mikan' because Hotaru just called me Mikan, several minutes ago. I cleared my throat. "Erm, sorry about that. I'm going to start all over . . . . Please, call me Hikaru." I placed my lunch on their table, "Can I sit with you guys?"

Before I can make any movement, Natsume interrupted, "NO," He said in a cold icy voice. GRRR. I wanna slap his face until his skin peels off. This suprised me. I was supposed to be a nonviolent student but that was just totally absurd. I completely ignored what he said and continued to sit next to Ruka.

I pretended to look at Ruka but I was really focusing my mind on Natsume. I can feel that he was still glaring at me, hardcore. "So, you're having Taiyaki today, huh?" Ruka changed to topic. I faced him and I can no longer feel the shiver of Natsume death glearing at me. PHEW, I ought to thank him for that later. By the way, the food I picked is called Taiyaki?

I have no clue what he was talking about so I answered with care, "Um, yeah. I guess . . . " I picked up the Taiyaki or whatever and decided to take a bite, MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH, "Mmmmm. THIS IS FREAKIN' GOOD!" I shouted. This is the first time I've ever tasted such a delicious food in a long time!

As I continued cheering out loud, I heard Natsume say, "You're annoying. Go away." Even though I'm so loud, I heard him, loud and clear. That made me completely angry but like I said, I'm a nonvoilent person so I continued eating and munching and shouting out loud with glory. As soon as I finished my lunch, I said goodbye to Ruka and Natsume and gave them a warm smile. Ruka said goodbye back while Natsume just death glared at me--which was really uncomfortable--so I ignored his glare and continued smiling as I continued waving back at them.

I headed to this tree where me and Hotaru were standing at while we talked just an hour ago. It was really unexpected to see her standing next to that tree. I hurried up to catch her as fast as I can but suddenly, a group of screaming girls dashed right infront of me. One girl even pushed me so I ended up falling on my bottom. "Ouch . . . " I said, rubbing my butt. Before I knew it, Hotaru was next to me.

"You're wrong. When we Japanese people get hurt, we say 'It-tai," She corrected me. I hate it when people corrects me but it was Hotaru--my long lost childhood best friend, I guess it's okay but I'm not even Japanese . . .

I stood up and smiled and purposely fell down on my bottom by myself and said, "It--tai . . . " Then, I stood up again with a huge wide smile on my face.

Hotaru smirked, "You really are one interesting person."

I smiled again. My eyes were focusing on Hotaru's amethyst eyes but there was something bothering me. I can't help but to look at what was behind Hotaru. It was those girls who ran over me just a few seconds ago. They were surrounding something. As if they were trying to win a lottery with a bunch of random people covering your way. So I couldn't wait but to ask, "Neh, Hotaru . . . What's with all those crowded people?" That sounded as if I was stupid.

She smirked again, "You really are an idiot. Tomorrow IS Valentines day. " She pointed at the back of me, "Look." I turned around seeing a bunch of boys hiding from the bushes, smiling like MAD. I could hear them say some random things like:

"I'm gonna get a lot of chocolates for tomorrow!"  
"Yeah! Those crowded girls over there are even enough to give ALL the boys in Tokyo."  
"SIGH. I wish I could get more chocolates. Last year totally bites.  
"Tseh. I'm the only one who gets chocolates from them, not ugly fags like you!"  
"What did you say, bitch?"

. . . and so on.

--

When I woke up I was confused. My thoughts were hazy, still twisted up in dreams and nightmares; it took me longer than it should have to realize where I was. This room was too bland to belong anywhere but in a school dormitory. I tried to remember how I got here, but nothing came at first. I did remember the sleek black car, the glass in the windows darker than that on a limousine. The engine almost silent, though we'd raced across the black freeways at more than twice the legal speed.

And I remembered Onee-chan sitting with me on the dark leather backseat, when we were on our way here to the school from the 5-star condo that we rented for us to stay for a while.

Sleeps had evaded me; my aching eyes strained open even though the night finally ended and dawn broke over a low peak somewhere here in Japan. The gray light, streaking across the cloudless sky, stung my eyes. But I couldn't close them; when I did, the images that flashed all too vividly, like still slides behind my lids, were unbearable. Mom's broken expression -- Youichi's brutal snarl, baby teeth bared -- Yuki's resentfull glare . . . I couldn't stand to see them. So I fought against my weariness and the sun rose higher.

I looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. The red numbers claimed it was three o'clock, but they gave no indication if it was night or day. No edge of light escaped the thick curtains, but the room was bright with the lights from the lamps.

I rose stiffly and straggered to the window, pulling back the drapes.

It was dark outside. Three in the morning; then. My room looked out on a deserted section of the school. It was slightly comforting to be able to pinpoint time and place.

I looked down at myself. I was still wearing Chiben Gakuen's uniform from yesterday. I looked around the room, glad when I discovered my duffel bag on top of the low dresser.

I was on my way to find new clothes when a light tap on the door made me jump.

"C.. Come in? . . . " I took a deep breath. Who would be up this early in the morning?

No one answered. I walked towards the door to open it seeing no one left to right. I guess I'm just hearing things, I think.

After changing clothes, I perched on the arm of the sofa and stared blankly at the ongoing TV. I ate slowly while watching the TV. I never looked away from the screen, though commercials were playing now. My mind has too many conflicts about the 'real me' secret.

I stayed in the room. The windows stayed shut, the TV on, though I didn't bother watching it. As the sun rose a little bit higher, I went back to bed, simply for something to do. I hoped that by myself in the dark, I could give in to the terrible fears that hovered on the edge of my consciousness, unable to break through Hotaru knowing the fact that I am Mikan Sakura.

After several minutes, I directly went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and took a short warm bath. After doing so, I then went to the kitchen to have breakfast. I threw down a quick bowl of cereal and some orange juice from the carton. I don't know why but I felt excited to go to school, and that gave me an unexpected shiver. I know it wasn't the stimulating learning environment I was anticipating, or seeing my friends, which never intrigued me. If I was being honest to myself, I knew I was eager to get to school because I somehow feel that today is a very special day.

After I put on my disguise look and outfit, I was ready to go. But before that, I checked my calendar to see what kind of a special day today is. I dashed towards the desk near my bed seeing that today was the day. Valentines Day! I completely forgot!! It took me a while to notice that I was already late for class so I hurried to my dormitory room door, go outside and ready to lock when a familiar voice said, "Yo!"

I turned to where the direction of the voice is. I was expecting somebody else but it was the big brother who betrayed me. What is he doing infront of my room? Oh yeah! "Hey you!" I exploded as I pointed my right hand index finger to his direction. "Why didn't you came here with me yesterday?!" Still annoyed, " . . . and where the hell is Youichi?" And still very annoyed, "You betrayed me! How can you betray your little kawaii sister?! You should've helped me with my disguise! I called you last night but you didn't answer! Where were you?!" I sounded like an angry mom who is scolding her teenager son from sneaking outside to go hang-out with his girlfriend at night.

After saying all those words, after me loosing breath, he just smirked and said, "Calm down. I can't answer all these questions at once. I'm not _that person_."

"What person?" I asked, totally clueless but seriously, what is he talking about?

"_That person_ is the person who can answer a lot of questions at once. Eh . . . Never mind. I won't bother asking you cuz you probably don't know who he is anyways."

I ignored him. He started walking the opposite side where I'm going so I shouted or asked or whatever, "HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

"To the principals office, of course. I need to enroll me and Youichi." He replied as he raised his left hand. "I just stopped by your room to tell you that you have less than two minutes to go to class . . . " And after that, he was gone.

OH NO! I totally forgot about class! I am so dead meat! I hurried up to the classroom like someone running away from a maniac. Gladly, my wig was glued on tightly to my covered scalp so I didn't have to worry about it falling off. Finally, I reached the front door, banged it open seeing no one but Hotaru. Tough luck.

I breathed deeply while I rested my right arm and right side of my body to the sliding door. "Where . . . Is . . . Every . . . Body?" I asked running out of breath. Onee-chan just told me that there's two minutes left till class! HE'S A TOTAL LIAR! I walked towards Hotaru's desk seeing that she was holding a big bunch of money and a calculator.

"They're at the lunch area." She replied. I was completely shock! LUNCH?! But . . . I thought . . . "You were TOO late for homeroom. You overslept?" She cut me off.

"NO, I think. I was up early. The clock in my room said that it was three o'clock in the morning when I woke up so I watched movies, went to bed again and--"

"Early? Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that when you're a newcomer, you have to adjust your digital clock in your room. It's late for four hours." She said, finally done counting those money of hers.

"FOUR?!" I shouted. I couldn't tell whether it was a shout with anger or shout with suprise, myself! "Oh by the way, where did those money came from?" I asked with curiousity.

"From your concert today at 7 PM." She replied cold and icy as ever. "You're going to sing at least two songs, got it?" She took a quick glance at me and then, "Oh and by the way, the first song doesn't need to be for couples but the last song needs to be. And your lunch is already at the lunch area. Oh and, familiar people are waiting for you."

Concert without my persmission huh? SIGH. After several seconds, my mind was completely empty. I didn't even know where my feet is taking me to. Before I knew it, I was at the lunch area. I saw an enormous crowd at the far right corner of the room. I tried to take a peek of what was the big buzz about but it was no use, the crowd was too big. So, I started walking away when I heard a familiar voice, "HEY,"

I turned around and it was my cute little annoying brother. HE WAS THE PART OF THE BIG CROWD?! He came near me to take my hands and to place me in the middle of the crowd. YOUICHI WAS THE BIG BUZZ?! When Youichi was sitting next to me, I heard quiet murmurs roaming around. They were talking about why I was dragged by this cute little boy. Tseh. They just really don't know who they're messing with, huh? TSK.

I noticed Youichi heard this and so he shouted, "SHUT UP YOU UGLY HAGS! DON'T TALK ABOUT MY BIG SISTER LIKE THAT!" I was really suprised after hearing this. It's like, Youichi has changed. Did he missed me? Nah. He probably just miss messing and playing with my bras. Okay fine! Maybe with my _baby_ bras! LOL.

I looked around seeing the huge crowd suprised. I heard some bitches say, "Onee-chan?" -- "How can somebody that ugly be related to someone kawaii?" -- "Is it even possible?"

Before I can hear more rumors, I heard another familiar voice that I just heard several minutes ago. It was onee-chan saying, "Woah woah woah. What's this ruckus all about?" He entered the big crowd. The girls' atmosphere changed. They dumped Yo-chan for Tsubasa-nee-chan.

"HE IS SOOOO HOT!" -- "NOT JUST THAT! HE'S TOO GORGEOUS!" Another girl said. What the? They don't have any taste with guys huh? I just hope that Youichi and Onee-chan changed their last name when they enrolled in this school because if they're going to say that we three are siblings, they would probably be curious why my last name 'Kazama' is different from them.

Before the other girls could continue squeling, shouting, screaming with joy, or do anything that invoves being annoying, someone interrupted. "HEY HEY Hey! What's with this big crowd over here!?" She glanced to the left. "You girls are in the Natsume-Ruka Fan Club and you won't even support them by supporting strangers?!" It was the seaweed haired girl from that other day. ER. She's a total slut! She rolled her eyes at me and gave me a bitch look before turning around and start praising Natsume and Ruka by calling them Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama.

On top of that, I completely forgot about Natsume and Ruka-pyon. I stared at Natsume for a while as he stared back. We were eyeing each other like we're having an eye-contact. But, after a few minutes, it was cut off by some crowd filled with girls who surrounded him and Ruka.

Several minutes later, lunch was completely over. It seemed like hours but it was really just fourty minutes. I took a deep breath as I stood up and grabbed my tray and put it to where it should be placed after eating. I said goodbye to my big brother and Youichi. I gave Youichi a peck on the forehead -- telling him 'thanks' for that big ruckus he caused earlier just for me. After doing so, I headed to the classroom and the class began.

Several hours have passed already and school was finally over. There was two hours left until the 'big concert'. So I planned to hang out for a bit. I walked out of the academy, through the beautiful sparkling path filled with wonderful plants and flowers to the place I don't really know.

I picked the perfect spot where no one could see me but where it would be a nice place to sit and enjoy the afternoon gleaming sun. There, I found the perfect place. Just a few feet away from where I'm standing right now. I walked towards that direction to take a sit. Behind me was bushes, just five feet away from the back of my body. And behind that bushes was a high tree. After being comfortable with the spot I'm currently sitting, I took my wig off as I took my glasses and contacts off and placed them next to me. I fixed my natural brunette hair and started singing as I looked at the lake:

_"Back in that time, there was so much to lose that I couldn't sing anything  
A place just a little ways away--That was where I was_

_That day, deep in your eyes, I saw the loneliness  
Are the two of us really alike?  
If I'd realized it, you were always by my si--"_

Before I can continue my singing, I heard a noise from behind me. OH NO. I turned around to ask who's there as I hid behind the bushes but no one answered . . . I really am hearing things. Or, maybe it was just some animal or bird. . . So I continued:

_" Like a lost child, crying and searching  
But there was no such thing as forever_

_"It's okay if you don't believe in anyone" you whispered  
Were the two of us really alike?  
And I decided then I would protect you_

_Why can't I turn them to memori--"_

I paused singing. I really did heard something. I turned around while putting my wig back on; contacts; and glasses. I searched around like ten feet away from my spot seeing no one. Seriously, what the hell is wrong with me? Suddenly, I heard someone say "Oi. Over hear," From up above. Yikes!

I turned around, again. I saw none other than Natsume Hyuuga -- the number one jerk in the whole wide world! "What are you doing here?!" I shouted realizing that he might PROBABLY heard me singing and saw that this blond hair is just a wig! GAAAH!!

His arms were at the back of his head. His fierce eyes looking directly at my direction, I can feel my own suffering from my insomnia. He was sitting at a tree, which was the tree behind my spot. He smirked and said, "Stalker?" _DID HE JUST CALLED ME A STALKER?!_

I was angrily mad. "STALKER?! MAYBE YOU'RE THE STALKER?!" I shouted as I was walking towards the tree he's at. "What are you doing up there?"

It didn't take seconds before he could reply, "Sleeping, what else?"

I felt relief when I heard that. "Are you sure you were _just _sleeping?" I asked, friendly. I was making sure that he didn't _see _or hear anything.

"I don't know." He replied. "Now, I gotta go. Some annoying fan girls might spot me if they saw you talking to a tree." He smirked and jumped off the tree and walked away from me.

"WAIT!" I shouted. "Are you really sleeping OR were you just hiding from those annoying fan girls of yours?"

"Probably . . . " He said, not stopping as I asked that question.

"Did . . . Did you hear some . . . Singing?" I asked as if I was an insomniac. DAMN! Why did I have to ask that? He might find me suspicious!!

"Well, I did hear some singing. I don't know if it was real or if it was in my dreams or--" Before he could say anything else, he changed the topic as he stopped to turn around and took his right finger out of his pocket and placed it under his chin, "Why are you asking these questions?" He asked suspiciously. "And if it was a dream, how do you know?" He looked at me with his fiercing crimson eyes.

"Ugh . . . Well . . . Um . . . Coming Hotaru!! B-Y-E!!" I said quickly as possible to get him out of my sight. Phew. That was close!

After several steps away from him, I can no longer see him. I looked at the watch on my left wrist to see that there is only one and a half hour left. I will have a lot of time but I should go and get ready. I went towards the dormitory building, to third floor and through the hallways where my room is. When I was just a few feet away from my door, I can see a piece of paper underneath it. I grabbed it as I started reading . . .

_"Mikan,_

_Go to my room. The clothes that you are going to wear for tonight is with me. Don't  
forget the songs! Oh aand my room is just next door from yours. To the right._

_Hotaru."_

After reading what is written on that piece of paper, I went to my right. Before I can knock, the door suddenly opened by itself, I think. I walked in seeing a room, just like mine but a little bit bigger. I looked to the left seeing Hotaru sitting on a bean bag, holding a board and a pen. Even Youichi and Nii-chan was here. Were they all waiting for me?

"Are you ready?" A voice just whispered next to my ear. I looked behind me to see a pink-haired woman, holding a hair curler and a brush. "Let's start by getting this ugly wig off your hair," She dragged me towards a chair infront of an enourmous-sized mirror.

She took off my wig as she ordered me to take off my glasses and contacts. After that, she started brushing my long silky brunette hair. "Your hair is really nice," She commented. I didn't bother to answer her because I was too busy panicking and when I tried to say something, voice won't come out of my mouth. After several minutes of brushing, she plugged in the curlers and started curling my hair.

End of Mikan's POV

--

"EH, ma-gawd," A beautiful soft voice complained as the rustling sounds of the reporters all talking at once piled up that you can no longer understand them. "I can't believe you guys are making such big fuss about this. UGH!"

_"Is it true?"  
"Really?"  
"Mikan Sakura is gone missing and now Sakura Nezumi is going on vacation?"  
"I gotta report this to USA Revelations right now!"  
"This is going to be a big hit!"_

"So, Sakura Nezumi. Where are you going on vacation?" One annoying reporter asked.

"Actually, I'm off to vacation tomorrow. I'll be keeping where I would go a secret. I think I'll be with Mikan Sakura for a while. . ." Sakura Nezurmi said in a boring glumly voice. _Why do I even have to have work and have an interview today? I mean, it's Valentines day! Eh, whatever. _She thought.

--

Mikan's POV

After more than an hour, the person who _experimented_ me was finally done! PHEW. That was a relief. I've been sitting on that chair for like centuries! I couldn't stand seeing Hotaru smirking at me, Onee-chan laughing while looking at me and Youichi whispering something to Onee-chan. SIGH. I opened my eyes and stand up. I looked at myself and I was super damn gorgeous! My brunette hair was three times shinier than before. And eyeliner she put on me were really dark and I can barely see my BIG zit on my forehead (Well, actually, it's not really THAT big. It's just like a little dot but I might just call it BIG).

I turned around to ask Hotaru her opinion about how I look and she complimented it. After picking the right outfit that matches the color of my make-up and hairstyle, Tsubasa-neechan sneaked me out of the school and rented a limo. I think it's because we need some entrance scene. You know . . . Mikan Sakura just can't be seen going out of the dormitory building. They might find someone suspicious. . .

So, there was about five minutes to go before the big 'concert'. The limo that me and Onee-chan is riding on is having the 'entrance scene' show. Hotaru hired some fake photographers to make some students in Chiben Gakuen think that Mikan Sakura is finally here and so they won't be curious about why there aren't many people making a big fuss about a top celebrity in US going to a random school to have a live performance.

Before I knew it, girls and boys were already screaming and squeling outside. I can even hear it inside the car. Finally, someone opened the door for me as I stepped out making the loud noise fifteen times louder. I greeted some of them using my fluent english not my fluent french so they won't ask why that new kid named Hikaru Kazama has the same voice as Mikan Sakura. Well, it will be all just a concidence, right?

"Hi guys! Thanks for coming to my live performance here at your school! I really appreciate your guys' support and hope that you would enjoy the concert!" I shouted at the microphone. I was already on stage. "Oh aand by the way, HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! For couples, enjoy yourselves." I supported some random couples that I don't even know that they are couples. Even though I had no one for this years Valentines, I would really enjoy if--

Before I could continue thinking, Hotaru called me from backstage. I dashed towards her and she asked me what songs I was going to sing and I told her that it was a secret and winked.

I started singing the first song. . . I heard some squeling and shouting and screaming . . .

_"Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more"_

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! A new single! I L-O-V-E IT!!"

_"Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did.  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body  
Know you love my curves  
Come on and give me what I deserve  
And touch my body"_

I looked around but couldn't see anything but the spotlights. "PSSSST." Someone from the backstage hissed. I turned around to see who it is and it was Youichi and Onee-chan cheering for me. I smiled at them and continued on singing. . . .

When I was done with that first song, I thanked them once again. "Thank you Chiben Gakuen! This is my new single that hadn't been released yet and you guys were the first people who listened to it! WOOOHOOO! That song was called 'Touch My Body'."

I can still hear them shout out loud. So then, I began the next song . . .

_"if the sky was crying for you  
I'll turn into a sea and embrace it  
even if we're swallowed by the storm and lose our map  
your back is the signpost for me now_

_like the moon and sun, even when near or far  
please be close enough to capture my light_

_smile smile  
watch me always, watch me forever whenever  
smile smile  
want to believe, want to feel it forever  
smile smile  
being able to understand happy mornings and sad nights  
I won't forget to smile  
I cannot live without you forever"_

The audience just can't stop shouting . . . I enjoyed it very much. Somehow, I DO miss my Hollywood life when I try to avoid it . . .

_"smile smile  
watch me always, watch me forever whenever  
smile smile  
want to believe, want to feel it forever  
smile smile  
being able to understand happy mornings and sad nights  
I won't forget to smile  
I cannot live without you forever_

_smile smile  
watch me always, watch me forever whenever  
smile smile  
want to believe, want to feel it forever  
smile smile  
being able to understand happy mornings and sad nights  
I won't forget to smile  
I cannot live without you forever"_

Just like any other time, they still aren't stopping. I introduced this familar song to them which was called 'Smile'. They still want encore so I gave them more . . . I started singing another one of my singles.

_"It's too far, that signpost to love  
I won't let the love grow NO NO  
Inside my dreams it's like another world  
Even though I put my thoughts straight in"_

This time, as I started singing, everybody was quiet. Only a few people were shouting . . . They were waving their hands in the air like some long grass . . . This song does make hearts gentle and less-wild.

_"I end up wearing my favorite outfits every day  
Just so that I can catch HIS eye_

_I just can't say "I love you"  
Or that I smoke the way you do  
The rainbow from your heart  
It let me see that it was love_

_Every day I'm just waiting on my own  
All those scary days NO NO  
Just one thing I wish for  
When I'm asleep, I just want you by my side_

_Will the way this love is going take us to destiny?!  
I'm such a coward, I can only think, "Is this a miracle or must I give  
up?"_

_If it's the words "I LIKE YOU" I can say it  
I can give advice on love too  
I just want to be wrapped up in your heart, what do I need to do for  
you to wrap me up_

_I just can't say "I love you"  
Or that I smoke the way you do  
The rainbow from your heart  
It let me see that it was love_

_"I love you" I want to hear it from you  
The breath just before the moment we kiss  
I will surely be the cutest when I do what you do"_

I barely noticed that the song was finally done. It was so heart-warming. This time, my voice was calm as I talked to them several seconds about this song . . . This was supposed to be the last song but they were all shouting encore! Encore! Encore! So, I have no choice but to sing another song, do I? "Okay guys, this next song is called Myself. It's a song I made when I was a little kid and when I wasn't a big pop famous celebrity yet . . ."

_"Why, oh why do I love you so much?  
My tears overflow this much_

_Back in that time, there was so much to lose that I couldn't sing  
anything  
A place just a little ways away--That was where I was_

_That day, deep in your eyes, I saw the loneliness  
Are the two of us really alike?  
If I'd realized it, you were always by my side"_

Completely no one was shouting. They were all quiet and I think they were all excited deep inside to hear this nice and soft song live.

End of Mikan's POV

Natsume's POV

I was not half a mile from that Mikan Sakura concert. _Mikan . . Hmm. That names sounds familiar._ When I started thinking where I heard that name, my mind was tuning along the music, not so far away. That song was familiar TOO. I followed the music leading me to the concert of Mikan Sakura . . . _Now I remember it! I heard that song this afternoon . . . But, I think it was just a dream . . . Or maybe not because that Hikaru Kazama was there . . . Mikan . . . Mikan . . _A few moments after thinking about it, more and more memories came back to me. _Oh yeah! Mikan. I heard that name from Imai last time . . I think she was talking to Hikaru about that Mikan name. Hmm, how suspicous. For Imai to call Kazama, Mikan. And for Kazama asking me if I heard some singing that is the exact same lyrics of the background music right now . . ._

End of Natsume's POV

Mikan's POV

_"Like a lost child, crying and searching  
But there was no such thing as forever_

_"It's okay if you don't believe in anyone" you whispered  
Were the two of us really alike?  
And I decided then I would protect you_

_Why can't I turn them to memories  
You're too far, too near for me to reach  
The more I tell myself "I will forget"  
The larger you loom in my thoughts_

_Why do I love you so much?  
Your voice rings (inside me) so much it makes me sad  
Just what it was that supported me so much  
I realize it now from afar_

_Why do I love you so much?  
It's so easy I just can't answer"_

I finished a song again. "This was for my long lost best friend back then . . " I explained. Then I gave them more encores till they were content. "Thank you ver much! I hope I can stay longer and sing for you guys but I need to get some rest and you guys go get some sleep too! Good night Japan and have a great day tomorrow!" I yelled waving back at them and abruptly disappearing to backstage.

I walked towards where Hotaru and the others were and they were smiling like crazy at me. _What did I do? _"What?" I asked, curiously. _This night was a long night . . . Sigh. I had seven encores and I think my throat is really really dry! _To sum it up, I sang eleven songs this night.

"That 'Myself' song. . " Hotaru started. " . . .'for your long lost best friend back then'?" She asked curiously. I couldn't help but to tell her that it was for her.

I started explaining. "Before I got my amnesia from a car accident, I wrote _Myself_." I sighed. "I couldn't sing good before." After letting those words out of my mouth, Hotaru smirked but I ignored it. "But then, after that car accident, I lost my childhood memories." Hotaru stopped smirking. "Mom showed me that lyrics I wrote. I read it again and again but only a few memories came back to me. It was just the memory of me having a childhood friend that lives in Japan . . ." I sighed. "So, I took singing lessons and hope that I could sing that song better and to make my lost memories be back to me but failed to." I looked directly at Hotaru's direction. "But luckily, I found you by my curiousity of being an ordinary person."

After the concert, I was really tired. I walked out of backstage into the dark night seeing Natsume Hyuuga leaning against a wall. As I was passing by him, I hoped that he wouldn't notice me . . . But it was a total failure. "Oi," He said.

I turned around seeing that he was already infront of me. "Wh . . . Who are you?! Do you want me to call the guards? GUAR--"

Before I could continue, he covered my mouth and started looking around. "Shhhh." He hissed.

"Hika-- Mikan Sakura," He started, making me all nervous due to the fact that he might now who I really am. "Can I . . . Dance with you for a while?" He abruptly said. I was completely shocked.

"Uhm, sure?" I muttered. Then, our bodies were so close. He grabbed one of my arm and stretched it out with his. He made me rest my other palm on one of this shoulder. Then, he placed his other hand to my waist as we started slow dancing. I was too tired to move so I then rested my head on his shoulder as I fell asleep.

End of Mikan's POV

Natsume's POV

Several minutes after asking Mikan Sakura to dance, I can hear some snoring so I noticed that she was already sleeping. She ruined my plan! Why did she fell asleep? I tried waking her up but I think she's a heavy sleeper. My real plan was to ask her if she and Hikaru Kazama is one person while dancing to let her stay calm. But, it was all ruined. I grabbed her feet carrying her wedding-style up to her room -- Hikaru Kazama's room. I was walking around to find her room while carrying her but then, I lost all my energy because she was heavy. So, I walked the other way back to Imai's room but then I remembered that Imai always changes rooms . . . I had no choice but to let her sleep in my room . . .

I rested for a while. After a few minutes, I grabbed her again and carried her towards my room. As I reached our destination, I banged the door open and made my way towards the enormous-sized bed to lay her down. After doing so, I grab a bean bag out of breath and sat down. Mayn, _I didn't thought she was THAT heavy._ I said to myself.

Then, I stood up, dragged my black-colored bean bag next to my bed. I covered the celebrity with a blanket and sat down on the bean bag again, still out of breath.

End of Natsume's POV

End of Chapter 4

* * *

**Okay. Sorry if there was shome efel eh itaely bedvell ishikimou emelksu SOME spelling mistakes. I was in a hurry! This chapter might be BORING. I know, I know. But, I'm on my way to Chapter 5, weeeeee! LOL. Anyways, please review! :) I promise, the next chapter will be MORE interesting!**

-- Kristine-chan :)

Sneak peak on chapter five . . . (This is NOT going to appear on chapter five, mmk? It's just an extra ABOUT chapter five!!)

Youichi's POV

I cleared my throat as I started, "Hello there. I am Youichi Sakura. Here for you guys. I'll explain what will happen on the next chapter."

I was sitting on a long desk, which was too big for me. I fixed some blank papers that I was holding and pretended to read it. "On the next chapter, Hikaru Kazama a.k.a Mikan Sakura will loose her voice because of seven encores she did on Valentine's Day. She won't be able to talk . . . for a while. I do not know for how long because of this lazy author who is making me say this won't type it in." I flipped to next page. "The Sakura Nezumi news that is roaming around US will reach Japan on the next chapter. She won't be in disguise though. From here on out, she will _still_ be Hikaru Kazama a.k.a Mikan Sakura's destined rival. Oh and did I mention to you guys that she will transfer to Chiben Gakuen? Well, you won't be able to know what will happen next if you don't read the next chapter which is Chapter 5!" I made a puppy dog eyes. "Please review." :)

End of Youichi's POV

Yes, I know, I KNOW! Youichi was OOC in this sneak peak. LOL. XD

The next chapter will be called, "Seven Encores Don't Do You Much Good" **OR **"Days Without Talking Part 1"

**Please review.**


End file.
